


20.10.2020

by sakhi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Frenemies, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi
Summary: Suatu malam di tanggal dua puluh bulan Oktober. [Jean/Eren, AU, ficlet]
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	20.10.2020

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
> I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction

“Ren.”

Sebuah suara berat mengudara untuk ke sekian kali, tetapi lagi—menabrak tembok sunyi. Yang dipanggil pura-pura tidak dengar seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain dirinya dan perabotan kos-kosan yang seadanya. Ia melanjutkan saja kegiatannya memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam ember, lalu mengisi kresek yang sudah kosong dengan pakaian baru dari dalam lemari plastik.

“Gue sumpahin budek benerin lu ya, Ren.”

Tidak terganggu sedikit pun, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sekarang ditambah bersenandung kecil dengan nada acak supaya yang memanggilnya semakin merasa diabaikan.

“Ren.”

Masih pura-pura tidak dengar.

“Ren.”

Oke, masih tidak dengar.

“Ren.”

Oke, masih mencoba tidak terusik.

“Ren, lu punya mulut gak?!”

Baju kaos di tangan digenggam erat, setengah diremas hingga menimbulkan jejak kusut—tanda emosinya mulai terpancing seiring dengan kalimat tanya cenderung membentak yang terakhir ia dengar. Wajar begitu. Malah yang tidak wajar sebenarnya adalah ia tetap tenang-tenang saja saat orang itu memanggilnya.

“Apa sih, Jean? Gua lagi alergi bicara sama orang yang merendahkan temennya di depan orang lain,” balasnya dengan kilat mata hijau yang berpendar di remang kamar kos-kosan.

Baju kaos yang nyaris ia remas dimasukkan ke dalam plastik, lalu secara acak memilih celana dalam dan bokser, kemudian kresek diikat, lemari ditutup. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya sekarang bergerak keluar pintu kos-kosan karena merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi dan sepertinya lawan bicaranya juga tidak menanggapi. Tapi ketika selangkah lagi menuju keramik pembatas, sebuah tangan dingin meraih lengannya yang memegang kresek hitam. Eren Yeager mau tidak mau berhenti, menatap anak laki-laki bernama Jean Kirstein itu dengan tatapan siap adu panco.

“Apaan lagi?” ujarnya buru-buru.

Jean menundukkan kepala seperti sedang hening cipta. Tangannya masih betah memegang tangan Eren kuat-kuat seolah tidak membiarkan teman sekamarnya itu kembali ke kamar Connie yang ia tumpangi sejak dua hari yang lalu. _Errr_ , ya, mereka sudah pisah ranjang sejak dua hari yang lalu.

“Udah ya ngambeknya, Ren. Gue minta maaf.”

Jean berujar pelan tidak lebih kuat dari cicitan tikus di atas plafon kos-kosan mereka. Tapi tiga kata itu sungguh-sungguh ia ucapkan dari dasar hati. Ia memang merasa bersalah. Harusnya ia bisa lebih peka dengan kondisi hati teman sekamarnya dan tidak mencari gara-gara.

Eren diam. Ia masih melihat Jean dengan tatapan senggol bacok.

“Harusnya gue gak ngatain lo tolol di depan anak-anak kampus. Maafin gue, ya, Ren.”

Satu kata tolol harusnya tidak menjadi masalah. Mereka biasa saling ejek dan mengatai bodoh satu sama lain. Tapi saat itu, saat mereka sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di kampus terkait festival budaya yang akan diadakan pekan depan dan Eren mengusulkan untuk menggunakan kostum raksasa titan, Jean refleks tertawa mengatakan Eren tolol dan kekanakan. Bukan masalah besar jika kondisi hati Eren sedang baik. Tapi ketika melihat bibir Eren melengkung jauh ke bawah dan langsung meninggalkan mereka, Jean baru ingat Eren baru saja terlibat cekcok dengan ibunya di telepon tadi pagi, ditambah beberapa nilai praktikumnya yang terjun bebas, dan ia baru saja bermasalah dengan seorang dosen sadis bernama Levi Ackerman. Eren, teman sekamarnya, sedang berada dalam mode tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Harusnya Jean paham sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

“Iya,” Pandangan mata Eren melunak melihat penyesalan di mata teman sekamarnya, “Udah gue maafin kok.”

Jean mengangkat kepala, matanya berbinar menatap Eren.

“Gak bobo di kamar Connie lagi, kan?” tanyanya bersemangat.

“ _Engg_ ...”

Eren diam sejenak, berpikir. Ia tidak tega juga tetap mendiamkan Jean disaat Jean sudah meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya. Lagi pula alasannya untuk marah juga agak kekanakan. Sementara Jean menunggu jawaban Eren dengan harap-harap cemas.

“Iya, ngga. Gue balik ke habitat gue mulai malem ini.”

Jean sumringah.

“Emm ... peluk?”

Eren memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi tetap saja, sepasang tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar untuk menyambut Jean yang dua malam ini ia biarkan tidur sendirian. Kemudian malam itu berlalu dengan lampu kamar yang dibiarkan menyala hingga pukul tiga dini hari sebab dua manusia di sana sibuk melanjutkan jadwal-jadwal mereka yang sudah terencana namun gagal dilaksanakan karena Eren yang mendadak merajuk.

**END**


End file.
